warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redtail
Concerns *Needs some of his description cited. Family Notes Did anyone else notice how it only says Sandstorm was his daughter? ... wasn't he Ashfur and Ferncloud's father too? Or am I missing something... Talyn09 02:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The father of Ashfur and Ferncloud is unknown. 02:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it states on his family section that Brindleface was his mate, and on page 26, Chapter 2 of Rising Storm it states: "Brindleface was lying on her side while her two pale gray kits clambered over her. "Thank StarClan for that!" she grunted as the heavier of the kits, his fur speckled with dark flecks, sprang off his mother's flank and flung himself at his sister. "These two are getting too big for the nursery." Now, Redtail was killed in the beginning of Into the Wild, and Brindleface is listed as a queen in the Allegiances. So who knows how long she's been pregnant. In Rising Storm, that first sentance was in reply to Fireheart's saying about Bluestar's holding the kit's apprentice ceremonies, so they would have been six moons old. So most likely they ARE Redtail's kits, because she was a queen before Redtail died. So sorry if that is a bit confusing though. Heh. I tried. 02:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but we can still not add it to the article, unless it has been confirmed. 23:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and until you reference it or cite it, it shouldn't be added to the article. 20:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Feathered Ears? In the description,it says he has feathered ears,but the charat of Redtail says otherwise,can anyone fix this? I'm not so good at art. Hmm, you're right. Maybe for the next tweak week? -- 00:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) where does it say he has featered ears? lol just wondering. and i always thought that Whitestorm was Brindleface's mate (after Redtail died) but then Willowpelt was expecting with his kits and Ashfur and Ferncloud were already born so he would've been a major cheater-pants. idk. maybe Redtail and Brindleface were together the whole time but i am confusing myself :( yah Riverripple 22:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Feathered Ears sounds funny, but Redtail might look better with feathered ears... NinjaFrog 16:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC)NinjaFrog ??? Umm in the family tree on Redtail's page it dosen't say anything Graystripe's mate, kits or anything! Starrlingpool male torties i'd just like to point out that since male tortoiseshell cat can't have kits, (google it), Sandstorm shouldn't exist! 19:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, she does anyway. This belongs in the forums. BeautifulOblivion 19:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone think that blossomfall got her coloring from Redtail? Because Patchpelt and Willowpelt were redtail's brother and sister and neither one of them were tortie. But Spottedleaf was and she was his brother! Redtail's grandnieces and nephews are Feathertail, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Stormfur,and Bumblestripe and out of all of them only Blossomfall is tortie, guess redtail lives on in thunderclan, just thought i'd say that and see if you guys agree with me. 22:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Bushy Tail? According to the description of Redtail, he has a bushy tail. Th picture however has no bushy tail. Is someone working on this? Firestar112 16:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, your right I think the charart should've been done with a cat with long fur or something. It will be fixed during Tweak Week. crookedstar's promise Redtail is going to appear in the next Super Edition, hooray! i found out on vickys page King692 16:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats unnecessary info for his talkpage. Talkpages are about how to improve pages. 16:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) tail WHY DOSNT HE HAVE A RED TAIL!?!?! I think people who made it thought ginger was good enough... it really isnt. Warrior? Redtail wasn't ever mentioned as a warrior. Or was he?Wildfire 20:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Wasn't he mentioned as a warrior ''somewhere ''in Bluestar's Prophecy? 23:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think soWildfire 19:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC)